


The S.S. Despair

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode, Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Danganronpa 2, dangan ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Mutual Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of twenty-three students from Hope's Peak Academy find themselves trapped on a cruise with a psychotic bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The S.S. Despair

A short, chubby boy with fluffy orange hair stands at the edge of a dock, about to board the massive cruise ship sitting in the salty brine before him. He pulls down on the bottom of his pumpkin orange hoodie and up on the top of his dull black jeans, insecurely trying to mask the fact he was slightly overweight. His round, emerald green eyes looked back up. He sighed, then began walking up the gangplank, a suitcase filled with few things rolling behind him.

He was now in the deck of the multi-layered ship that held the rooms to sleep in, and just as he felt the rush of air from the entrance he came through closing, he was greeted by two strangers, nearly identical in appearance.

"Hello, hello!" The two spoke in unision. One was a girl, slightly taller than the other. She had her hair drawn back into two pigtails, with a black glove on her left hand. The other was slightly shorter, a boy with glasses and shorter hair, and a white glove on his right hand. They both wore short-sleeved brown jackets with yellow hoods, as well as yellow tees and shorts. They also both had gold eyes.

"Er..." The boy awkwardly began, but was soon interrupted.

"Would you like some delicious coffee?" The boy spoke up. "What's your name?"

"We want to know, yes, yes!" The girl added, thrusting a cup of piping hot coffee in the other's direction.

"I don't like coffee, but I-I'm, uh... Beniko Wakahisa! Master Good Luck! Y-you can call me Bean, though..."

"You don't..? Aww..." The girl began to walk away.

Sighing, the boy left, too. "By the way, I'm Yuuto, and that's Yuudai. We're the Akamine twins, also known as the Master Coffee Duo."

Bean continued down the hall, looking at the doors. Each had a name on them, and he searched for his. Another interruption!

"H-hello?" A short girl with straight black hair, partially held back by a red bow spoke up. Her blue eyes uneasily looked up at the other as her small hands smoothed out the skirt of a beige polka-dotted dress. "H-have you seen someone, er... tall? With black hair?"

"Ah... no, sorry. Do you know his name? I'm Beniko Wakahisa, by the way. But people call me Bean."

The girl shook her head. "I don't... I can't remember anything, but I do remember that I always saw him as a brother. I-I'm Marie Felix, the Master Catsitter... I-I'm assuming you're the Master Good Luck?"

"Mhm. I hope you find him." Bean smiled, continuing to walk. The girl tagged along with him. "...you're following me?"

"Ah... yeah. I might find hiii-i-iiii---" She trailed off, hiding behind the slightly taller boy with a shaky, fearful look.

"Wha..?"

"Oh come on, I'm only scary in the movies." A tall teen with spiky ginger hair sighed, one hair fixing his black bangs. He looked down on the two - he was nearly a foot taller! - with cobalt eyes holding a cheerful look.

Marie whimpered, tearing up slightly. "Y-you're scary either way..!!"

The boy frowned, adjusting the flaps of his leather vest, rolling up the sleeves of his crimson turtleneck. "...the name's Watson Curtis. You ran away before I could say. I'm the Master Horror Movie Actor."

"Oh, you're Wata in the Corrupt movies, right?"

"Mhm."

"UGH, those movies are so TRIGGERING!" A girl with blonde hair styled into a wavy bun hissed, walking down the hall in their direction. She had narrow red eyes lined with winged eyeliner, looking sharp enough for her to rip it off and kill a man with it. A bag full of hair products and some small scissors hung at her waist, a bright white clashing with a dull red pantsuit.

Bean stumbled backwards slightly, caught off-guard by the sudden shout. "...who are you..?" He gasped, still caught in surprise.

"Sissy Cross, the Master Hairdresser. Do you know that hair as long as yours needs to be BRUSHED for once?! Meet me in my room later, you disgusting, uncultured swine!" She then went into her room, her door slamming shut with a puff of perfume-filled air rushing out for a single moment.

"Don't mind her. She has the mindset of a modern Tumblr user." Watson commented, casually stepping into his own room.

"...but where's my room..?"

"Ah!"

A voice came from behind. It was Marie's. He turned around at the feeling of the girl lightly tugging on his hoodie. "...what?"

"There he is!" She beamed, peeking into a room next to them. The door was slightly ajar, with a tall boy in a gray jacket leaning over a novel. She pushed the door open more, knocking on the frame.

"...hm?" He sat up, brushing some of his medium-length, black hair out of his face. He had blue eyes, with some freckles under the left one. One important trait was that his right arm appeared to be made out of metal. The words 'I'M KING - YOU SUCK' are seen on his hoodie, stylized like a KEEP CALM and CARRY ON banner, with a crown between the pairs of words.

"What was your name again?" The small catsitter asked, walking in.

"...uh... who are you? It's Remus Ignatios, by the way. Master Royalty."

"...u-uh.... Marie Felix!! Why don't you remember me, big brother??"

Remus stood up, closing the book and walking towards the door, nudging the girl. "Because I don't have a sister." He pushed her out and closed the door. The sound of locking is heard.

Marie sniffled and went to her room, closing the door quietly. Bean continued going down the hall, finding a group of five crowding around the door to his room. A short girl with long, platinum blond hair, a taller boy with an orange and brown undercut, a girl with long, wavy ginger hair, a short girl with really long rosy hair, and a really tall, muscular guy with white hair.

"...uh... this is my room."

"Oh? It is? Had no idea. We were trying to... get you out, you see?" The girl with pink hair nervously remarked, her darker pink eyes closed as she rubbed her head. She covered her face with her brown poncho, an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks. "I-it was my idea..."

"Wooow, you sure do look cute, huh?" The white-haired boy remarked. His hair was short, styled to look like devil horns on top. He had almond-shaped violet eyes, and wore a skin-tight black body suit with no arms, as well as baggy violet capris over it. "Kazuki Shirato, here. Master Contortionist."

Uncovering her face, the poncho girl added onto the list of introductions. "Keiyo Masuyo, Master Traditional Animator!"

Clicking his tongue in a dissatisfactory manner, the boy with the undercut glared at Bean with golden eyes. He had freckles under those eyes, just barely darker than his olive skin. He wore a fancy looking outfit, being a red, pinstriped dress shirt, black vest, and black slacks. "Ryuka Tokoba. Master Tailor. You have no idea how to dress like a human being, do you?"

"W-well... not really. People say I'm inhuman with how little I know about social stuff... heheh..." He nervously laughed.

"Don't be so mean, Ryu-yu!" The blonde-haired girl piped up, pinching the other's arm with a pout. She then beamed at Beniko, her navy eyes full of a friendly happiness. "I'm Nui Irui, the Master Fashion Designer!" Nui wore a cutesy red, white, and pink dress, with her long hair curled and reaching halfway down her back.

The last girl remained silent. Her hair was partially covered by a brown casket hat, with a massive beige scarf covering her mouth, neck, and shoulders. A dark brown iverness cape type of coat covered most of her body, with small red shoes and white tights shown. She held a notebook and pen in her hands. Looking at Bean and nodding quietly, she wrote quickly.

「I can't talk. My name is Maxwell Ulrich. I am the Master Journalist.」

Bean nodded, stepping through the small crowd into his room.

. . .

After taking a short nap, Bean was awoken by the sound of fists pounding on his door. "Oy! Wake up, y'fuckin' lardass! Half'a us don' even know ya yet! We're about't find out why we're here, lardass!"

"....whaa..?" The Master Good Luck sat up, rubbing one of his eyes and yawning. He was only planning on closing his eyes for a bit, but he ended up passing out as soon as his head hit the comfortable mattress of his bed. Standing up, he went to the door, opening it with a sleepy look at the group of five standing outside the door. "...why're you all here?"

The one who was pounding on the door grabbed the front of Bean's hoodie, pulling him out of the room and into the hall. He put his hands on his hips, frowning. From a quick look-over, the boy had spiky blond hair with a thick black streak in his messy bangs, hanging into his blue eyes. Wow, guyliner was still a thing? His cheeks were covered in freckles, and he wore a black jacket with a popped collar and rolled-up sleeves, on top of a ruby-colored tee with a darker red spade on it.

"We're required t'know everyone b'fore we can go t'th' main deck'a th'ship. 'm Toraji Supesu, th' Master Card Thrower. Though, people also know me by m'name Thomas Slick. My parents couldn't decide on a name fer me, so they gave me two. My dad's from the Bronx, my mom's from Tokyo. Not a very good situation with how much the cultures clash. Scissor Bitch always says I'm appropriatin' s'me bullshit culture cause'f it."

"Woah, woah, Tommy, stop talking for once." A girl with skin that was slightly darker than 'olive' put her hand on Toraji's shoulder, sighing. She had deep brown eyes, with violet-streaked black hair tied into long, unbraided pigtails hanging over her shoulders. The girl wore a yellow, pinstriped dress shirt under an open black vest, slightly covering up the tie hanging over her torso. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up slightly, revealing small fingerless black gloves on her hands. "You're Bean, right? Afra Zaman. Master Tarot Card Reader. لدي شعور كنت متابعة المباراة مع الاعتدال." The last bit she said was in fluent Arabic.

"I... uh... don't know Arabic."

"Nobody does, really." A boy with skin a bit lighter than Afra's quipped, running a hand through his partially slicked back blond hair. His turquoise eyes were masked by a pair of sunglasses, the same color as the leather jacket he wore over a v-neck shirt. A dark blue scarf was loosely hung over his shoulders. "Vito Jacinta. I'm the Master Action Movie Star. Next time you see Curtis, tell him to take his so-called "talent" and shove it up his-"

A freckled boy with strawberry blond hair in an overgrown bowl cut shoved his hands over Vito's mouth, looking over his shoulder at Bean nervously. "Thaaaat's enough, Mister Jacinta!" He turned back around, smiling at the Master Good Luck. The boy appeared to be wearing a dull green tee underneath an unbuttoned plaid red dress shirt, which, in itself was underneath an opened blue bubble vest with fur on top of the collar. "I'm Cadell Arlow, the Master Metalsmith. I make a lot of metal art. Mostly. Nothing else, really. Ac eithrio ar gyfer ... uh ... heb sôn." Welsh. What's with all these foreigners?

"That's nice... I, uh..."

"You only got six to go after this, friend!! Aren't you excited to meet everyone? Whiplash sure is!" A girl with long, fiery red hair in a ponytail piped up, bouncing in place. Her ponytail was streaked and designed to look like a flame. She appeared to be wearing a red wingsuit with the flaps of fabric cut away from between her arms and legs. "Whiplash's name is Whiplash, and she is the Master Wingsuit Diver!"

Bean nodded, awkwardly moving down the hall. There was more space down the hall, with a bunch of people crowded around a large set of doubled-up doors. "...hello?"

"Oh, hey, new kid. Finish up your greetings already. We wanna get out of this cramped hallway." A tall girl with a masculine build muttered, pushing up on her glasses. Her bright pink hair was styled into a pixie cut, her bangs making a small curtain over the tops of her golden eyes. She tugged on one end of a cream scarf, closing a hefty book on mythology she held in her hands. Other than that, she wore a beige blazer and black pants. "Suzu Kaminaga. Mythologist."

Was that... was that a Power Ranger? There was some short and chubby kid that looked like a silver, falcon-themed Power Ranger. They held up a small piece of paper with childish, sloppy handwriting on it.

「Hello!! = ) ) ) ) My name is Silver Falcon!! = D I am the Master Drag Racer!!! ＼(^o^)／ ☆:*･ﾟ」

Holy shit that is adorable.

"Guten Tag. It looks to be that you'fe accost vell-nigh efery single one of us. Hafe you a clue on vhat's going on vithin this ship? Ve all vant to get out." That is an accent. "Anyvays, I am Ven Nacht, the Master Radio Host. You hafe three to go, correct?" He had medium-length blond hair that was longer in the back and violet eyes, the same color as a pair of headphones around his neck. A violet sweater sat underneath a white sweater vest. Those were still a thing?

"Yeah. Please use less big words... I, uh... I'm not that smart..."

"Alright."

A boy with blond hair approached Bean. His bangs looked almost like Edward Elric's, with a small ponytail in the back, near the nape of his neck. He had almond-shaped brown eyes behind ovular-framed glasses, and fair skin. He had a white tee under a red vest on, as well as indigo jeans and green sneakers. "Hey, kid. Are you Bean?"

Bean nodded quietly. "Mmm-hm!"

"Xander Tristain. Paranormal Investigator."

"Hey!"

A boy with fluffy brown hair under an orange newsboy cap piped up. He wore a black body suit covering all but his head, with an orange poncho covering his torso. He had wide green eyes, fair skin, and a ton of freckles. "I'm Benjamin Twist! The Master Acrobat! Are you that Master Good Luck kid? It's so cool, getting chosen in a big lottery like that!"

"Lottery..?"

"Mhm!! Weeellll, Poe's the last one you gotta talk to. Toodles!"

That was quick. Bean looked around. Who was the last one? Well, maybe it was that really pale guy. He looked almost... albino. "Hello?"

"...mm? Ah, hello." The boy wore a black hoodie over a gray vest and white dress shirt, having pale white hair. Only a lick of black tainted the left side of his hair's roots. He had narrow, pale blue eyes, and very pale skin. A single birthmark sat underneath the corner of his left eye. "I believe you are... Beniko Wakahisa? I am Edward Allens, though many people call me Poe. I am the Master Poet. I'm not Edgar Allan Poe, but I do have a fondness of ravens, ironically."

"I don't think that's how irony works-"

The large double doors creaked, slowly swinging open in a wide arc, causing many people in the front of the group of twenty-three to back off. Bright sunlight and the salty smell of the ocean's brine poured in, with a monochromatic bear dressed up like the captain of a ship standing at the bow of the ship. It turned around, giving off an odd 'upupu' cackle and throwing its paws in the air.

"Hello, students of Hope's Peak Academy! Do you like the vacation I set up for you all? This is the most expensive, most luxurious cruise ship on the globe!"

Was Bean seeing this right?

"...is that a bear? I love bears. Oh my god."

Way to focus on the fact it's your favorite animal.

One by one, each student stepped out onto the bow of the ship, the wind gently tousling their clothes and hair. Outside, the feeling of the boat rocking slowly in the waves was much more noticeable.

"You may be wondering why you're all here."

"You just told us we were on a cruise." Watson snarked, folding his arms across his chest.

Bean snickered, adding onto what the actor said. "Do you think we're stupid, Teddy Bear-tan?"

The monochromatic bear growled, throwing its paws in the air and giving a sharp-toothed scowl to everyone. "Are you not taking me seriously because I'm a bear?!"

"I can bearly believe you can talk, in the first place!" Benjamin broke down into a fit of giggles at his own joke, holding his gut with his arms. "Hhaha, I-- I can't breathe, it's too funny..!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, bear! You triggered this poor child into having a panic attack..!!" Sissy stomped her foot, clenching her fists and throwing a finger at the bear.

Ryuka stared at Sissy with a blank face. Is this girl serious? "...dude. He told a shitty joke and is laughing really hard at it. How is that..?"

"TRIGGERED!!"

「Can we stop arguing about silly SJW terminology and listen to the bear?」

Growling, the bear shouted over the others. "I am Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!!"

"Headmaster? Pfft..." Toraji snickered, unable to take the plush creature seriously anymore. "Are you serious..?"

"I am the headmaster, and you are going to listen to me!!" Monokuma huffed, then regained its composure. "Let me go over why exactly you're here, alright? You're here because I want you here! It's not for some dumb school stuff. Yes, you're all from Hope's Peak, but I have you here for a very specific reason."

"Which is? Stop dodging the subject and answer our questions." Poe snapped.

Monokuma glared at Poe, then continued. "Well... did you know that if you leave a dead body in the ocean, you have an extremely low chance of getting caught at all?"

"Wh...w-why would you say that..?" Marie stammered, holding her hands close to her chest with a fearful look on her face.

"Let's give some rules, shall we? Number one! Sleep in YOUR room, and ONLY your room! Number two! Remain on this deck at all times after the clock strikes 10:00 P.M.! Number three! Disobeying of the rules and harm towards the headmaster will get you in severe trouble!"

"Aren't these rules a bit unfair..?" Cadell murmured, hugging himself lightly in fear.

"Before you go, allow me to tell you something. Until a body is found, you will find that something very important will be gone. Power. What kind of power? You'll have to find out. Go to your rooms, it's getting late."

"Late already?" Bean noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "...huh."

He went to his room, pushing gently through the group of other students feeding into the double doors.

When he got in and closed the door, there was a loud humming as every single light and electrically powered object in the ship was turned off. Inertia nearly knocked him off his feet as the ship came to an unnaturally abrupt stop in the middle of the ocean, with the distant sound of an anchor dropping down below.

As soon as the electricity was gone, it was clear the bear essentially had everyone stranded in the middle of nowhere.

\-- END OF PROLOGUE  
LIVING STUDENTS -- 23/23


End file.
